Each new generation of electronic devices may be able to handle an ever increasing number of applications. For example, it is common for a cell phone to be able to handle various cell phone protocols, such as GSM and CDMA. Various navigation devices, which may use, for example, the global positioning system (GPS), may also comprise Bluetooth capabilities. Many cell phones are also Bluetooth enabled. Accordingly, a wireless communication device may use IEEE 802.1x standard for WLAN and/or WiMax communication, Bluetooth SIG specification for Bluetooth communication, and/or one or more cellular protocols.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.